Abbe
by Waenthoronien
Summary: Vart kommer Hermione en sen kväll efter jobbet? HBPspoiler
1. Kapitel 1

_Page 394 – Challenge:_

_Slå upp sidan 394 i fem olika böcker (inte Harry Potter) och ta den andra meningen på sidan. Använd dessa i en fanfic. (WIKTT)_

_"Ni misstar er då ni tar mig för tiggare." ("Jane Eyre" av Charlotte Brontë)_

_"Vi lever våra liv i en fiktiv verklighet bakom orden i en lång berättelse." ("Sofies Värld" av Jostein Gaarder)_

_"Inga tåg kommo in på den enda återstående järnvägslinjen från söder, och posten uteblev." ("Borta med vinden" av Margaret Mitchell)_

_"Hon hade kommit för att få deltagande och hade då rakt inte väntat sig en sådan munterhet." ("Scarlett" av Alexandra Ripley)_

_"Var och en går så eftertryckligt upp i rollen att föreställningen aldrig har någon publik." ("Maya" av Jostein Gaarder)_

_Övriga kommentarer: Det är efter att Voldemorts besegrats; **följer HBP** men med min egen snedvridna tolkning baserad på hopplösa drömmar… Rating PG_

* * *

**Abbe **

_Kapitel ett_

Den rödhåriga, unga mamman måste sätta sig vid köksbordet. Hon skrattade så häftigt att hela hon skakade, och hennes lilla son, som var sin far upp i dagen med sitt korpsvarta hår, stirrade oroligt på henne.

"Ginny!" utbrast väninnan och skakade irriterat på huvudet så att hennes tjocka, lockiga hår flög åt alla håll. "Så där roligt är det faktiskt inte!" Hon hade kommit för att få deltagande och hade då rakt inte väntat sig en sådan munterhet. Vad var det som var på gång?

"Hermione", frustade Ginny och torkade tårarna medan hon försökte sluta skratta. Med ett flin på läpparna som skvallrade om att det inte var så lätt att sluta skratta, sade hon: "Om du tänker mer på saken så är det faktiskt ganska… lustigt!"

"Det är inte lustigt", protesterade Hermione. "Jag förlorade min trollstav och tvingades tillbringa ett veckoslut med _Snape_."

"Så som du beskrev det lät det faktiskt inte så farligt."

Hermione suckade. Det värsta var ju att Ginny hade rätt, trots att Hermione inte ens berättat allt!

oOooOooOo

Det hade redan varit mörkt ett par timmar den där fredagskvällen när Hermione Granger, St Mungos avdelningssköterska på avdelningen för skador förorsakade av magiska varelser, bestämde sig för att sluta för dagen. Regnet öste ner i London och hon ville inte transferera till den vanliga transfereringspunkten utanför sitt hem, eftersom hon visste att hon skulle bli våt om hon gick den korta vägen därifrån till höghusets ytterdörr. På grund av osäkerheten genast efter kriget hade hon och Ron låtit genomföra diverse besvärjelser som omöjliggjorde direkt transferering in i hemmet, och tyvärr gällde detta även dem som bodde i huset.

Om hon hade vetat att någon väntade på henne där hemma, någon som brydde sig om henne och älskade henne, hade hon kanske kunnat tänka sig att utsätta sig själv för ösregnet. Men hon och Ron hade gjort slut för tre år sedan och hon hade inte hittat någon ny kille. Hon bodde ensam i den lilla lägenheten som hon genast efter att Voldemort hade besegrats delat med Ron. Hon önskade än en gång att det fanns någon där hemma som kunde pigga upp henne och hitta på något kul efter en ansträngade vecka på jobbet. Dessvärre fanns det ingen, och våningen skulle vara mörk och ovälkomnande.

Visserligen kunde hon torka kläderna och sig själv på nolltid med ett par välvalda trollformler, men hon var trött efter en tung arbetsvecka, och kände sig absolut ovillig att transferera. Därtill kom ju det faktum att det var obehagligt att transferera… Därför gick hon ner till foajen efter att ha bytt kläder och tog en handfull flampulver i näven och steg in i de gröna flammorna.

På grund av sin trötthet sade hon dock inte Mangrove Road 23 B 12, utan bara Mangrove Road. Lite otydligt dessutom, och den gamla häxan som var i kö efter Hermione hickade till av förvåning, ty hon hade hört "Manroad Grove". Den vithåriga damen ryckte dock på axlarna och tog sig till sitt hem i Cornwall.

Hermione däremot märkte inte sitt misstag förrän hon snubblade ut i ett litet, mörkt rum. Det tog en stund innan hon insåg att ingen hade designat om hennes vardagsrum under dagen, utan att hon helt enkel kommit fel. Hon tände sin trollstav och såg sig omkring. På spiselkransen fanns dessvärre ingen skål med flampulver så hon kunde inte ta sig hem den vägen. Hon skulle visst bli tvungen att transferera ändå! Innan hon gjorde det, tänkte hon ändå se sig omkring lite.

Rummet hon befann sig i var, visade det sig, ett minimalt väntrum på en övergiven järnvägsstation. I mitten fanns en bänk som verkligen hade sett sina bästa dagar för länge sedan, men i övrigt var rummet tomt. Längs ena väggen fanns två biljettluckor (glaset i rutorna hade krossats), och bakom den ena svävade ett sorgset spöke.

"Inga tåg kommo in på den återstående järnvägslinjen från söder, och posten uteblev", klagade spöket, som av allt att döma en gång i tiden hade arbetat på järnvägsstationen.

Hermione frågade spöket var hon befann sig, men fick inget svar. Nyfiken som hon var, om än trött, bestämde hon sig därför för att undersöka stället närmare. När allt kom omkring så fanns det inte längre någon Mörkrets Herre som hon behövde vara rädd för, och hans trogna anhängare satt i tryggt förvar i Azkaban. Inget kunde alltså hända, resonerade Hermione.

Hon hade fel.

Hon steg ut på trappan och konstaterade genast att hon var långt borta från London, eftersom här inte regnade; det var faktiskt stjärnklart och månen var uppe, men det var en vecka från fullmåne så den gav inte så mycket ljus. Hon började gå ett stycke längs vägen och efter en stund huttrade hon till i den kalla novemberluften. Det hade regnat tidigare på dagen, för marken var våt och luften var fuktig. _Varför_ hade Hermione inte tagit på sin nya vinterkappa i morse? Man måste ju alltid vara beredd…

Det ledde tankarna till Moody, som stupat i den sista striden. "Alltid på sin vakt", brukade han säga – vilket just nu fick Hermione att höja trollstaven lite, bara i fall att något skulle hända…

Något prasslade till bakom henne och Hermione och hoppade högt. Hon vände sig om men såg inget. Hon vände långsamt blicken mot träden som kantade vägen – när hon tänkte mer på saken, så befann hon sig faktiskt i utkanten av en skog. Skogar hör inte till det allra vanligaste i England (eller Storbritannien över huvudtaget för den delen) men hon visste att hon var kvar i landet; resan med flampulver hade inte tagit så väldigt lång tid.

Hon gick vidare längs vägen, och tittade ut över det öppna fältet på andra sidan vägen. Det verkade faktiskt som om hon var mitt ute i ingenstans, för hon såg inga tecken på liv någonstans. Inget annat gav ljus än de miljontals stjärnorna, halvmånen och hennes trollstav. Hon anade att det fanns en bäck eller något dylikt på andra sidan järnvägsspåret, för det glimmade till där, men alldeles säker kunde hon inte vara i mörkret.

Till sist kom hon till ett ställe där vägen kröktes och nu fann hon sig omringad av skogen på två sidor. Hon hade just bestämt sig för att transferera hem, eftersom det här inte tycktes leda någonvart – om hon funderade ordentligt kunde hon kanske komma på vad hon sagt fel och komma tillbaka hit när det var ljust – när träden vajade till i vinden och hon kunde se ljus skymta till inne i skogen.

Hon övergav genast tanken på sin varma lägenhet och ett hett, långt bad och en kopp varm choklad. Hon tog sig försiktigt ner från vägen och in i skogen. Träden stod tätt just här och det var med mycket möda som hon kom framåt. Hon skulle precis hålla en paus – det var längre väg till det lilla ljuset hon sett än hon först hade trott – när hon steg fel och halkade på de våta löven. Hon skrek till av smärtan som plötsligt spred sig i foten och ena handleden. Hon reste sig efter att ha yttrat några välvalda ord och insåg att det på något sätt hade blivit mycket mörkare runt omkring henne.

Hon hade tappat trollstaven.

Hon förbannade sin otur, sin klumpighet, sin brist på sinnesnärvaro, eller vad det nu var som fått henne att släppa taget om den. Hon försökte att inte trampa omkring så mycket medan hon letade efter den, så att hon inte skulle stiga på den av misstag, men det tjänade ingenting till. Trollstaven hade slocknat i något skede och var omöjlig att hitta.

Hon kunde inte transferera utan trollstav.

oOooOooOo

tbc...


	2. Kapitel 2

**Abbe**

_Kapitel två_

Det fanns alltså bara ett val kvar: ta sig fram till ljuset som fortfarande skymtade mellan träden och hoppas på att det var en gammal, vänlig dam som bodde där och som kunde låna en lykta eller i bästa fall erbjuda Hermione skydd för natten. Hon hoppades dessutom att det var en gammal dam som inte kom sig för att fråga vad Hermione gjorde mitt ute i ingenstans den här tiden på dygnet, alldeles ensam.

Vristen värkte bara mer ju närmare stugan Hermione kom – för det var en stuga, ganska liten, men den såg ut att vara i gott skick. Hon kunde urskilja något som såg ut som en köksträdgård, men den här tiden på året var det förstås inget liv i den. Hon hittade fram till dörren och knackade på.

Hon hörde tvekande steg på insidan. Det lät inte som en gammal gumma, och Hermiones hjärta sjönk lite i bröstet. Tänk om det var någon äcklig suput som dragit sig tillbaka från samhällets krav…

Det var det inte, inte riktigt i alla fall.

"Jag ger inget åt tiggare", sa en mörk, silkeslen röst som Hermione kände igen allt för väl trots att det gått många, många år sedan hon hört den senast. Då hade den hånat henne så ofta mannen den tillhörde hade funnit orsak till det, och ibland också fastän det inte fanns någon orsak. Han hade spridit skräck och avsky bland alla hennes vänner… hon hade försvarat honom, vilket hon i två år ångrat, men till sist hade hon fått veta att hon ändå hade rätt. Men det var ingen stor tröst just nu; hon var inte glad åt att se honom och han var högst antagligen mycket missnöjd med henne plötsliga uppdykande.

"Ni misstar er då ni tar mig för tiggare", svarade hon bistert och stålsatte sig för vad som än kunde tänkas komma nu.

"Uppkäftig som alltid, Granger", sa den forne trolldrycks – och försvar mot svartkonsterläraren.

"God afton själv, Snape."

"Inte rädd av att stöta på en förrymd dödsätare – obeväpnad, miss?"

"Nej", sade Hermione trotsigt, fastän hon önskade att han inte märkt att hon inte hade trollstaven med sig längre. "Vi känner till Dumbledores plan numera."

"Det tog tid", kommenterade Snape. "Hur länge har ni vetat?"

"Fem år. Dessutom märkte en del av oss att du slogs mot dödsätarna i slaget om Hogsmeade."

Snapes läppar kröktes i ett hånfullt leende. "Ja, det gjorde jag. Men inte har ni precis sökt upp mig och tackat mig, nej, nej, all ära har gått till Potter…"

"Vi hade ingen aning om var ni befann er, och dessutom ändrar inget på att ni faktiskt mördade Dumbledore."

Snape hånfulla min suddades sakta ut och han tittade ner på Hermione. "Jag är medveten om det. Tro inte att jag ville göra det, miss Granger."

Hermione såg ner och undrade vad hon skulle göra till nästa.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade Snape sedan.

"Jag kom fel med flampulvret…"

"Varför transfererade du inte hem genast?" Hans röst hade återfått något av den gamla hånfullheten.

"Jag ville veta var jag var innan jag gjorde det."

"Besserwisser, som alltid."

"Ja, och låt mig vara det!" Hermiones ögon flammade upp och hon stirrade argt på honom. Hon hade tröttnat på hans nervärderande beteende. Man kunde ju tycka att han skulle försöka vara tillmötesgående; om hon bara hittade hem igen skulle hon hur lätt som helst kunna anmäla honom till ministeriet, och han skulle befinna sig i Azkaban innan han hunnit säga Merlins skägg! "Hjälp mig hem om ni vill bli av med mig!"

Till hennes förvåning såg hon att han log. "Lugna ner dig, Granger, och kom in."

"Vad…?"

"In med dig nu innan jag ångrar mig!" Han steg in i stugan och gestikulerade åt henne att följa efter. Hon tvekade lite, men bestämde sig sedan för att göra det, trots allt. Hon föredrog en torr och varm stuga framför den kyliga nattluften, även om det råkade vara Snapes stuga.

"Tack", mumlade hon när hon blev visad till en fåtölj framför en värmande brasa. Hon satte sig till rätta och slöt ögonen medan Snape rumsterade i köket alldeles bredvid.

Han kom in ett par minuter senare med två stora muggar kaffe. "Jag tänkte att ni kanske fryser…" sa han när han räckte den ena muggen till Hermione.

"Tack", mumlade hon igen. Hon lyfte muggen till munnen och drack ett par klunkar medan Snape iakttog henne med en antydan till ett flin.

"Vet ni, miss Granger, ni kan inte vara världens bästa auror, trots allt. Jag skulle lätt ha kunnat lägga gift i det där kaffet."

Hermione tittade förbryllat upp på honom: "Jag är inte auror, sir."

"Inte?" Förvåning hördes tydligt i Snapes röst. "Jag trodde ni och era… goda vänner… skulle bli aurorer?"

"De skulle bli det, och är det också, men jag blev helare."

"Jaså. Så mycket bättre för mig att ni inte blev auror."

"Sannerligen." Hermione drack lite mer kaffe och märkte att hennes fot värkte mindre och mindre. Hon drack lite mer och kände smärtan i vristen ebba ut fullständigt. Hon tittade försiktigt mot Snape som fortfarande studerade henne oavvänt. "Det var inte gift, utan värkmedicin", sa hon.

Snape nickade.

"Tack", mumlade hon, nu för tredje gången.

Han nickade omärkligt. "Så… hur hade ni tänkt ta er hem?"

Hermione suckade. "Jag hade hoppats att här bodde en trevlig gammal gumma som kunde låna mig en lykta eller något så att jag kunde gå ut och leta efter min trollstav… Eller låta mig sova över."

"Jag har ingen lykta att låna ut", sa Snape. "Och jag tänker inte gå ut och leta efter trollstaven själv heller."

"Tro inte att jag hade väntat mig det."

Snape svarade inte på det och de var tysta tills Hermione hade druckit upp sitt kaffe. Snape hade tagit en gammal bok från bordet och satt och läste i den och Hermione tittade sig omkring.

Stugan var sparsamt inredd, men hon kunde inte hitta några brister. Fåtöljen hon satt i var mörkgrön, liksom soffan som Snape ockuperade, och längs ena väggen fanns en bokhylla fylld till bristningsgränsen med gamla böcker. Hermione längtade efter att gå fram till hyllan och titta närmare på böckerna, men det faktum att de tillhörde Snape, och att han satt i soffan i samma rum fick henne att låta bli. Hon ville inte bli förhäxad av honom, inte än, i varje fall. Därför satt hon kvar länge efter att hon druckit sitt kaffe och funderade på vad hon skulle säga. När hon inte kom på något suckade hon och Snape tittade upp.

"Miss Granger… Om ni så gärna vill, kan ni väl titta på mina böcker, då."

Hermione tittade upp med en förvånad min och gick sedan fram till böckerna.

Tre timmar senare gäspade hon och slöt en av de många böckerna hon funnit intressanta. Många hade handlat om svartkonster, men de hade varit dammiga och hon hade inte känt sig frestad att damma av dem. Trolldrycksböckerna däremot hade varit väldigt givande att läsa, och hon hade blivit så uppslukad av dem att hon glömt var hon befann sig.

"Sömnig, Granger?" frågade Snape med silkeslen röst. "Jag tänker gå och lägga mig; om ni vill, kan ni sova på soffan här i natt och så funderar vi i morgon på hur ni ska komma hem… Eller ni kan gå ut och försöka ta er hem själv."

"Var i landet är vi?" undrade Hermione och bannade sig själv för att hon inte hade kommit sig för att fråga honom om det tidigare.

"Wales; sydväst om Cardigan." Ett ironiskt leende lekte i Snapes ansikte.

"Jag stannar. Tack för erbjudandet." Hermione var inte precis lycklig över arrangemanget, men hon ville inte till något pris reta upp Severus Snape, inte när hon inte hade sin trollstav på sig.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Abbe**

_Kapitel 3_

Hon sov gott hela natten och vaknade upp utvilad följande morgon. I stillhet gratulerade hon sig själv för att ha överlevt; hon litade fortfarande inte riktigt på Snape. Visserligen visste hon, men ändå… Han kunde inte träffa många människor och kanske hade han blivit lite galen… man kan aldrig veta, resonerade hon och försökte rättfärdiga sina tankar.

Snape var tydligen en morgonmänniska, för han hade frukosten färdig när Hermione steg upp. Hon väcktes faktiskt av doften av stekt bacon och kaffe och kände att hon var hungrig. Skulle Snape månne låta henne äta lite innan de letade rätt på hennes trollstav?

När hon gick ut i köket såg hon till sin glädje att det lite skrangliga köksbordet var dukat för två, och Snape vände sig mot henne när hon kom in.

"God morgon", hälsade han, riktigt civilserat, tänkte Hermione.

Hermione önskade honom det samma och vågade sig till och med på ett litet leende.

"Har ni bott här länge, helt ensam?" frågade hon i samtalsinbjudande ton när hon fått sina bacon och ägg serverade.

"Fyra år. Men jag bor inte ensam, faktiskt", svarade Snape.

"Inte ensam? Men…"

"Du ska få se", muttrade han och gav henne en blick som när hon hade viftat för ivrigt med handen under trolldryckslektionerna.

Efter frukosten gick de ut; det var kyligt och fuktigt, men solen sken och Hermione upptäckte att stugan låg vid en liten havsvik. Det blåste friskt ute till havs, men stugan låg i lä.

"När får jag träffa er… ert sällskap?"

"Jag trodde ni ville hitta er trollstav?"

Hermione suckade och vände åter mot skogen. Snape följde henne i hälarna. Hon märkte till sitt stora förtret att hon inte att hon inte hade en aning om var hon ramlat och än mindre var hon hade tappat trollstaven. Hon tänkte just att hon skulle gå upp till vägen och börja där hon börjat dagen innan, när Snape muttrade:

"Det finns faktiskt ett enklare sätt än att söka här… det är ju oframkomligt!"

"Jaså?" Hermione var redan lite trött och önskade verkligen att Snape hade kunnat kläcka ur sig de där orden lite tidigare – Igår kväll, till exempel.

"_Jag_ har ju faktiskt min trollstav med mig." Hand drog fram den och mumlade "Accio Miss Grangers trollstav."

Hermione slog sig för pannan – eller bestämde sig för att göra det så snart hon var utom synhåll för Snape. Sedan såg hon något komma flygande i luften lite längre till vänster och hon sträckte fram handen för att ta i sin trollstav.

Det var två delar av Hermiones trollstav som kom flygande mot henne och Snape.

"Nej", stönade hon. "Fan också… det var därför den slocknade." Hur skulle hon komma hem med en trollstav som hade brustit på mitten?

Snape svarade inte; de tittade på varandra en stund innan han till sist konstaterade: "Nu har du i alla fall tid att hälsa på min… vän." Han flinade som om han var road av något han visste men inte hon, och Hermione märkte att det inte var något elakt eller hånfullt över det alls.

Hon nickade och med sin demolerade trollstav följde honom tillbaka mot stugan; de gick runt huset och hon upptäckte att det fanns en liten flygel på havssidan. Runt den extra tillbyggnaden fanns ett högt staket och Hermione undrade vad det var till för. Snape öppnade grinden och gick fram till dörren på flygeln. Han vinkade åt Hermione att komma närmare, och sedan öppnade han dörren.

"Abbe", sa han kort och Hermione hörde klapprandet av klövar på stengolv – och sedan kom djuret, som tydligen bar namnet Abbe, ut.

Det var en get.

Hermione märkte hur hennes ansikte sprack upp i ett brett leende och hon kände skrattet bubbla i magen. "Abbe?" frågade hon. Abbe var vit och av någon anledning hade han blåa ögon, något som Hermione inte hade trott att getter hade. Som getter däremot ofta har, hade Abbe även ett långt skägg och spetsiga horn som Hermione visserligen inte var rädd för, men som hon ändå anade att man måste ha respekt för.

"Ja, en get", svarade Snape med något som var det närmaste ett leende han någonsin kommit under den tid Hermione känt honom. Sedan dog leendet ut när han, som det verkade, tänkte tillbaka, och humorn försvann ur hans röst. "Han tillhörde Aberforth… Han var bara en liten killing när jag hittade honom i huset där Aberforth bott, alldeles efter att striden var slut. Jag visste att Aberforth var död, för jag såg Avery ta honom innan jag hann hindra det." Snape talade med låg, bitter röst och Hermione var inte helt säker på att han verkligen talade med henne. Sedan tittade han upp och mötte hennes ögon. "Att ta hand om Abbe var det enda jag kunde göra."

Hermione visste inte varför hon gjorde det, men det kändes som det enda rätta just då: hon kramade om den bittre, svartklädde mannen som levt undangömd för resten av världen i fyra år. Hon märkte att han doftade av trolldrycksingredienser, exakt vilka det var kunde inte Hermione säga, men det var inte någon oangenäm doft. När hon efter någon minut släppte honom och tittade upp på honom märkte hon att han log.

Log… Sedan när brukade Severus Snape le?

Å andra sidan – han hade också frågande höjt på ett ögonbryn och Hermione visste att han hade roligt åt henne. Om de någonsin träffades igen efter det här evinnerliga veckoslutet skulle hon minsann få höra om det här, det var hon säker på.

Hon tog ett steg bakåt och vände sig mot Abbe i stället. "Han tar väl bra hand om dig?" frågade hon av geten som bräkte lättjefyllt tillbaka och betade lite av gräset som fortfarande var grönt.

"Han får bästa möjliga omvårdnad. Du vet, miss Granger, en get kräver inte så mycket, även om Abbe är lite udda."

"Hur så?" undrade Hermione. Hon hade plötsligt glömt det faktum att hon inte hade något sätt att ta sig hem på. Abbe tittade upp på henne som om han var nyfiken på vem denna nya person var och hon bestämde sig för att strunta i problemen en stund.

"Han ser kanske ut som en vanlig get, med undantag för ögonen, men ni vet – Aberforth gillade att göra underliga saker och Abbe var hans sista experiment – ingen renrasig get…" Snape himlade med ögonen men log fortfarande. "Om ni orkar vänta så kanske ni kommer att märka…"


	4. Kapitel 4

**Abbe **

_Kapitel fyra_

När kvällen kom mojnade vinden lite och Hermione bestämde sig för att gå ut och se på havet. Hon gick ut på udden till vänster om stugan och fastän det inte blåste lika hårt som på förmiddagen var det ändå en frisk bris som hon kände i ansiktet. Hon behövde tänka och vinden fick henne att slappna av.

Eftermiddagen hade varit mer uthärdlig än hon hade föreställt sig när hon insåg att hon inte kunde ta sig hem. Snape var likaså uthärdlig – hon tvekade för att använda ordet trevlig, fastän det mycket väl kunde beskriva hans uppträdande den här dagen. Hon hade upptäckt att det gick att tala med honom. De hade civiliserat samtalat om trolldryckskonst och lite om trollkarlssamhället över lag – och Hermione hade försökt lura ur honom mer fakta om Abbe, men det hade inte lyckats.

Snape hade bjudit henne på lunch och eftermiddagskaffe, och om hon inte misstog sig, så höll han som bäst på med middagen. Hon hade först förundrats över att han lagade så god mat, men när allt kom omkring så var han trolldrycksmästare, så han borde också förstå sig på matlagning, eventuellt. Hon suckade och satte ner sig i en klippskreva och stirrade ut över havet. Hur kom det sig att hon plötsligt tvivlade på allt som hon hittills trott på och tagit för givet?

Hon var helare på St Mungos sjukhus. Det var ett utmanande och intressant jobb, hon fick spela besserwisser hur mycket hon ville och kunde på det sättet hjälpa folk, och hon hade ansett sig vara lycklig. Hon hade inte sett något fel i sitt liv fastän hon bodde ensam i den lägenhet som hon delat med Ron i flera år. Men Snapes situation hade fått henne att tänka efter. Han bodde här ensam (om man inte räknade med geten) och hade inget annat att göra än umågs med nämnda get (vilket Hermione inte trodde att var så intressant), forska i trolldrycker (vilket inte kunde vara så motiverande eftersom han inte kunde publicera några resultat utan att Ministeriet fick veta var han befann sig), odla sin egen mat och fiska. Men han hade inte klagat under de timmar som de talat med varandra; varje gång hon hade gjort en antydan till att tycka synd om honom hade han bara ryckt på axlarna och pratat om något annat.

Hon borde ha varit betydligt mer tillfredsställd med sin livssituation än han, men hon upptäckte till sin förvåning att hon inte var så nöjd som hon trott. Vad kunde det bero på?

Hon drog klädnaden tätare runt sig och huttrade till. Hon borde aldrig ha lämnat värmen i stugan, det var förbaskat kallt här i blåsten och hon skulle antagligen bli sjuk. Men hon steg inte upp och gick inte in mot land. Hon ville plötsligt inte komma ihåg allt som varit för länge sedan. Hon förstod att det var därför hon hade svårt att träffa Harry: han påminde henne hela tiden om åren på Hogwarts, om alla de oskyldiga som fått stryka med i striderna, även om de inte talade om det. Det var därför hon hade svårt för att träffa Ron – fastän det i hans fall naturligtvis fanns andra aspekter också. Den enda hon kunde träffa utan några större problem var Ginny, men hon var gift med Harry Potter och hade ständigt deras son i släptåg, så det var högst osannoligt att Hermione skulle kunna glömma ens i Ginnys sällskap. Hon antog att det var därför hon så ofta såg till att vara ensam; men nu när hon sett Snape här i en liten stuga mitt i ingenstans undrade hon om det var så vettigt.

Hon avbröts i sina funderingar av en mörk röst: "Vi lever våra liv i en fiktiv verklighet bakom orden i en lång berättelse", sa Snape och lade handen på hennes axel. "Kom, middagen är färdig."

"Va?" sa Hermione förvirrat när hon kommit på fötter. Det hade blivit mörkt och hon var tacksam för att Snape hade kommit och hämtat henne; hon var inte så säker på att hon kommit helskinnad in annars. Udden var stenig och ojämn just här och även då Snape lyste upp vägen för dem med sin trollstav var det svårt att se var man stoppade fötterna. "Vad var det du just sa?" frågade hon när de kom in i trädgården.

"Jag menade bara att du inte ska gräva ner dig i grubblerier, miss Granger", sa han och höll upp bakdörren för henne. "Det som har hänt har hänt, och det finns antagligen en orsak bakom det."

"Jag trodde inte att ni var så fatalistisk, sir", sa Hermione när hon satte ner sig vid köksbordet. Det doftade underbart från grytorna på spisen och hon slappnade av i värmen.

"Man blir det när man gör saker man aldrig hade trott att man skulle göra."

"Ni visste om det i nästan ett år på förhand…"

"Spelar ingen roll. Jag trodde att jag skulle klara av att vägra, men när han bad mig… när han vädjade till mig att göra det…"

"Ni skulle ha dött om ni inte hade gjort det."

"Vad skulle det vara för skillnad? Ingen kände till planen förutom han och jag, så ni… vi… hade ingen nytta av att jag överlevde."

"Säg inte så", utbrast Hermione, som hade glömt bort att hon borde vara ganska… försiktig. Hennes berömda Gryffindor-mod började åter sippra in i henne efter shocken och en tids försiktighet. "Det hade visserligen varit bra att ha kvar Dumbledore, med tanke på kriget, men vi klarade det ändå och med tanke på omständigheterna är det allra viktigaste det att du faktiskt stod på vår sida trots allt."

Snape gav henne en blick som sade henne att hålla tyst och äta medan maten ännu var varm.

Efter middagen gick de igen in i vardagsrummet där en brasa sprakade, och där, till Hermiones förvåning, Abbe låg på en matta alldeles framför brasan. De satte sig mitt emot varandra och Hermione undrade vad som skulle ske nu.

"Schack?" frågade Snape.

"Schack?" Hermione undrade vad han menade.

"Vill ni spela schack?", förtydligade Snape med lite irritation i rösten. "Jag har inte spelat schack sedan… Albus, Minerva och jag brukade varje jul utse årets schackmästare bland oss tre…" Hans röst blev igen svagare mot slutet när han tänkte tillbaka och mindes.

"Jag… trollkarlsschack då? Jag tycker det är groteskt, men om ni vill…" Hermione ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst", sa Snape med en antydan till ett leende och viftade till sig ett schackbräde.

När en halv timme hade gått, hade Abbe också flyttat på sig så att han iakttog schackspelet. För tillfället låg Hermione bättre till en Snape, och hon märkte att han var lite överraskad.

Hermiones ledning förblev inte långvarig. Hon tappade koncentrationen helt när hon hörde en röst som sa: "Var och en går så eftertryckligt upp i rollen att föreställningen aldrig har någon publik". Hon hickade till, för det var inte Snapes röst, och när hon tittade på honom såg han bara roat på henne och sedan vände han blicken mot Abbe.

"Tack", sa han. "Jag undrade just när kvällens visdomsord skulle komma."

"Ingen orsak", väste Abbe och lade ner sig igen, fortfarande med blicken riktad mot schackbrädet.

"Han pratar!" utbrast Hermione och märkte inte att Snapes häst tog en av hennes bönder.

"Jag sade ju att han var lite speciell."

"Aberforth Dumbledore måste ha varit lite speciell!"

"Tro mig, det gick i släkten. Fast hos en del märktes det på mer förnuftiga vis."

Abbe gav Snape en blick som sade att det visst var förnuftigt att få en get att prata, men till Hermiones lättnad tycktes han ha pratat tillräckligt för dagen.

"Din tur", påminde Snape henne.

"Javisst." Hermione stirrade på schackbrädet och det tog en stund innan hon lade märke till att hennes bonde låg i bitar bredvid schackbrädet och att Snapes häst flinade mot henne. Hon gjorde ett drag och insåg genast att det var ett mycket dumt sådant, men det var för sent att ångra sig. Hennes drottning ropade något åt henne med irriterad röst, men hon hörde det knappt. _Geten pratade._ Nu insåg hon att vad som helst kunde hända innan hon kom hem och hon skulle inte längre bli förvånad.

"Vi lever i en magisk värld, Miss Granger", kommenterade Snape hennes fortfarande förbryllade uppsyn. "Ovanliga saker hör till vardagen."

"Ja… Ni hade kommit överens om det här!" anklagade hon honom när han tog den löparen hon flyttat senast.

"Vad?" undrade han med spelad oskuld.

"Du ville förvirra mig så att jag inte kan koncentrera mig på spelet!"

"Redan genomskådad", muttrade Snape. "Tja, men det var effektivt. Synd att jag inte hann ta din drottning innan du återhämtade dig."

De fortsatte spelet, och fastän Hermione hämtat sig från den första shocken kunde hon inte riktigt koncentrera sig. Spelet gick verkligen utför för hennes del, trots att hon lyckades ta Snapes drottning, och drygt tjugo minuter senare hade Snape vunnit.

Hon blängde på honom men kunde inte låta bli att skratta när hon råkade titta åt sidan och se Abbes förebrående blick. "Grattis", muttrade hon, men med ett litet leende.

"Men tack", svarade Snape. "Så, har du kommit på ett sätt att ta dig hem?"

"Nej."

"Kanske bäst att sova på saken?" Snape reste sig.

Hermione gäspade och till hennes förvåning såg hon att klockan redan var mycket. Hon var inte mycket för att vara uppe länge på nätterna (om hon inte läste, förstås), och hon var trött, fastän hon inte hade gjort så väldigt mycket under dagen. Om man inte räknade med att få en smärre shock över en talande get och förlora ett parti schack, förstås. "Vad menar han med de där sakerna han säger?" undrade hon sedan.

Snape satte ner sig igen. "Ärligt talat så vet jag inte varför han säger dem. Det där jag sa till dig ute på udden har han också sagt någon gång – men jag vet inte varifrån han får dem. Det är som om han tog dem från böcker eller så…"

"Jag undrade bara… för det låter så klokt, på något sätt…"

"Som något Albus kunde kläcka ur sig…"

"Precis."

Snape reste sig och vinkade till sig Abbe. "Det är dags för dig att gå ut", sa han. Hermione reste sig och följde efter dem ut i getens lilla stall, som tydligen också fungerade som vedlider och förråd. På vägen tillbaka till vardagsrummet stannade Snape till i köket och tog ner en liten flaska ned eldwhiskey. Han hällde upp lite i två små glas och gav det ena till Hermione. När de hade satt ner sig i soffan igen sade han: "Ibland undrar jag om inte Albus går igen i den här geten, men så kommer jag ihåg att jag inte tror på reinkarnation…"

"Men det är en intressant tanke", flikade Hermione in medan hon smakade på whiskeyn och undrade om han drack mycket av det. "I så fall vore det intressant att veta hur ödet resonerade när du hittade honom och tog hand om honom."

Snape svarade inte, men tystnaden som lade sig över rummet var inte besvärad så som den varit dagen innan. Hermione drack upp det sista av sin eldwhiskey, drog upp benen under sig och lutade huvudet tillbaka i soffan Hon kände sig ännu tröttare än för en stund sedan och orkade inte tänka. En liten del av hennes medvetna sa att hon borde vara mer på sin vakt, men hon tystade den lilla rösten och inom ett par minuter sov hon.

tbc...


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Jag äger inget utom en fiktiv, benig get med blå ögon.

**Abbe**

_Kapitel fem_

På söndagsmorgonen vaknade hon igen av doften av stekt bacon, rostat bröd och kaffe. Hon låg i soffan och denna morgon kom hon ihåg var hon var, men det tog en stund innan hon insåg att den underliga smaken hon hade i munnen berodde på eldwhiskeyn hon druckit kvällen innan. Lite förvirrande var det ändå; hon kom inte ihåg att hon hade ner lagt sig i soffan, eller att hon hade dragit en pläd över sig, eller att hon ställt ifrån sig glaset. Då måste alltså Snape ha gjort det när hon somnade. Hon log för sig själv när hon insåg det, _och_ att det måste ha varit han som lagt filten över henne, och låg kvar en stund innan hon slutligen steg upp och gick ut i köket.

De hälsade på varandra liksom morgonen innan, men åt frukost i tystnad. Hermione undrade för sig själv om han hade en plan för att få hem henne, men hon frågade inte. För tillfället hade hon faktiskt inget emot att stanna där hon var en stund till. Faktum var att hon inte hade bråttom hem alls…

Efter att de ätit klart hjälpte Hermione till att städa upp, och sedan satte de ner sig vid köksbordet igen.

"Så… sov du gott?" frågade Snape.

Hermione nickade. "Jag hade inte trott det med tanke på… Abbe… men det gjorde jag faktiskt."

"Och har du en plan nu då?"

"Nej. Du?"

"Ja, men jag skulle helst se att vi hittade på en annan lösning."

"Jaså?"

"Din trollstav är utom räddning, och vi vet att du inte kan ta dig hem med hjälp av den. Jag är inte ansluten till flamnätverket – av förekommen anledning", tillade han med ett cyniskt leende, "och jag har inte heller flampulver så att du kunde gå till stationen och ta dig hem därifrån."

"Du kunde… transferera mig någonstans…"

"Och riskera att någon får se mig? Nej tack."

Hermione suckade och lutade huvudet i händerna. "Vad har du då för förslag?"

"Jag kan tänka mig att låta dig låna min trollstav."

Hermione tittade upp. För en mugglare kunde det låta som den självklara lösningen, och när Hermione var yngre kanske hon genast hade tänkt på den lösningen. Med tiden hade hon dock lärt sig att trollstavar är något personligt, och det är med största ovilja som en trollkarl eller en häxa låter någon annan använda ens trollstav. Att Snape, av alla människor, erbjöd just detta förundrade henne mer än något annat hon sett eller hört under veckoslutet. Fenomenet talande getter räknades inte.

Hon skulle kunna utnyttja situationen till att fånga in den siste dödsätaren som fortfarande var på fri fot efter att Voldemort besegrats. Om hon verkligen lånade hans trollstav skulle det vara en barnlek för henne att genast anmäla honom – och han skulle inte ha en chans att försvara sig. Han var, när allt kom omkring, efterspanad som misstänkt för mord på en av de mest älskade och beundransvärda trollkarlar genom tiderna, och det faktum att det hela varit arrangerat skulle inte hjälpa honom. De få som kände till sanningen hade inte berättat det för allmänheten, fastän en del av dem velat.

Hermione var en av dem. Dels ville hon att folk skulle förstå att Albus Dumbledore inte blivit mördad av en galen svartmagiker, helt enkelt för att omständigheterna så som folk kände till dem var förödmjukande och nervärderande. Men efter att hon fick känna till Dumbledores och Snapes överenskommelse ville hon inte att Snape skulle straffas för något som Dumbledore arrangerat och som Snape fullföljt mot sin vilja.

Hon ville inte att mannen, som just nu satt mittemot henne i köket i den lilla stugan mitt ute i ingenstans skulle bli tvungen att lämna den fria ensamheten, som faktiskt tycktes passa honom, eller Abbe, som han kom så bra överens med. Hon ville inte anmäla honom till ministeriet. Men hon visste att Snape hade svårt att lita på folk och det var därför hon förundrades så över att han erbjöd sig låna henne sin trollstav.

"Är ni verkligen beredd på det?" frågade hon.

"Jag kan inte se någon annan lösning. Även om ert sällskap är… uthärdligt… så kan jag inte vara säker på att ni anser detsamma om mitt. Om jag känner er rätt vill ni inte stanna här för resten av ert liv. Dessutom skulle dina vänner leta efter dig med mer intresse än de letat efter mig på sista tiden och jag vill inte bli upptäckt bara för att du inte kan ta dig hem."

"Vilken logik", log Hermione, och fick till svar något som verkligen kunde klassas som ett leende. Sedan blev hon allvarlig igen. "Litar du på mig?"

"Miss Granger… Ibland har man inget val."

"Hermione."

För ett ögonblick såg Snape faktiskt riktigt förvirrad ut. "Vad?"

"Om du litar på mig, så kan du väl kalla mig Hermione?"

"Om du insisterar, miss… Hermione."

De kom överens om att Hermione skulle transferera sig direkt till Diagongränden följande morgon, eftersom han själv behövde sin trollstav och hon ändå inte kunde få tag i en ny förrän butikerna öppnade på måndagen. När de kommit överens om det, kastade Snape en kritisk blick på Hermione och undrade sedan om hon inte ville utnyttja hans badrum.

Hermione rodnade. Hon hade inte vågat be honom om det, och hon insåg att han visste det.

"Jag bits inte", sade Snape roat. "Här, se det som ett förskott på lånet", sa han och räckte henne sin trollstav och schasade sedan iväg henne mot badrummet.

Efter att ha låst om sig, tillbringade Hermione en timme i badrummet. Hon var tvungen att värma vattnet med magi, för tydligen fanns det inte varmvatten i stugan. Ännu en gång tyckte hon synd om Severus Snape, men hon jagade tanken ur huvudet så fort hon kunde eftersom hon visste att han inte tyckte om det. Av någon orsak ville hon bemöda sig om att vara honom till lags, men nu berodde det inte på rädsla längre.

Inte för att hon varit rädd, sade hon till sig själv. Hon hade bara varit försiktig.

Hon orkade inte bry sig om varför hon ville vara honom till lags. Hon sade sig själv att det var naturligt med tanke på att han skulle anförtro henne sin trollstav, faktiskt redan gjort det. Hon nöjde sig med den förklaringen och tillät sig sedan att njuta av badet ända tills det blev kallt.

Badrummet var liksom resten av stugan sparsamt inrett, men det var praktiskt och trivsamt trots det. Väggarna var mörkgröna och det kändes lite som om rummet i själva verket befann sig i en djup skog, samtidigt som det fanns ett fönster ut mot havet, som Hermione var säker på att inte syntes från utsidan. Kanske Snape var van vid sådana förtrollningar från tiden på Hogwarts; av orsaker som hon inte kunde komma ihåg visste hon om att det fanns fönster i hans privata rum i skolan, även om de befann sig under markytan. Eller kanske hon blandade med Trolldomsministeriet…

När hon var klar i badrummet återvände hon till vardagsrummet. Snape satt och läste en bok och Hermione lade trollstaven på bordet framför honom. Sedan satte hon ner sig bredvid honom och drog upp fötterna under sig. Hon hade förvandlat den ljusbruna skjortan hon haft på sig tidigare till en tjock tröja i samma färg, och hon hade tvättat samtliga plagg med hjälp av magi. Faktum var att hon hade känt sig lite ofräsch.

"Säg mig", började hon, "hur kommer det sig att du alltid måste hata oss när vi gick i skolan?"

"Det där är ett starkt ord", sa Snape men lade inte boken ifrån sig och visade tydligt att han inte ville tala om saken.

"Jag antar det", mumlade Hermione. "Ogilla, då? Fast det kanske inte måste rättfärdigas…"

"Vill du fortsättningsvis känna mig som den goda människa jag är säker på att du har förklarat för dina vänner att jag är?" frågade Snape och sträckte sig efter trollstaven. Sedan flinade han till och skickade tillbaka boken till bokhyllan.

"Jag skulle föredra det", svarade Hermione utan att röra en min.

"Bra. Då ska jag låta bli att förhäxa dig till nästa tisdag."

Dagen gick utan några större konflikter, och kvällen utan att Abbe yttrade sig. De båda människorna i den lilla stugan tillbringade än en gång kvällen med att spela schack, och denna gång vann faktiskt Hermione. Hermione var fortfarande förvånad över hur bra hon kom överens med Snape, och framför allt var hon förvirrad över sina egna känslor. Varför kände hon att hon inte ville lämna honom?

De steg upp tidigt på måndagsmorgonen. Hermione fick en lika stadig frukost som de båda föregående dagarna och sedan var det nästan genast dags för henne att ge sig av efter att Snape utfört de sysslor han måste få gjorda med trollstaven.

"Jag kommer tillbaka genast efter jobbet", sa Hermione när hon stod på trappan upp till huset. Hon visste egentligen inte varför hon gått ut för att transferera, men som satt djupt inne i henne från den tid hon inte visste något om häxor och trollkarlar fick henne att tycka det kändes fånigt att bara försvinna i tomma intet medan man stod i någons vardagsrum. Det kändes lite bättre om man gick ut först – och vett och etikett tillbjöd ju, att man inte heller transfererade direkt in i någons hem.

"Jag ser fram emot det." Snapes ansikte var fullständigt omöjligt att tyda, så Hermione hade ingen aning om han endast såg fram emot att återfå sin trollstav eller om han kanske, mot all förmodan, också innefattade henne personligen i sin förhoppning. "Ställ inte till något nu. Bryt inte av den eller något." Han nickade menande mot sin trollstav som hon höll i handen. Fastän hans ansikte fortfarande inte avslöjade något, hörde hon på hans tonfall att han inte var särskilt orolig.

Hon visste inte varifrån det kom; det var egentligen helt onödigt eftersom de snart skulle återses, men hon tog i vilket fall som helst hans hand i sin. "Du vet att du kan lita på mig, sir. Vi ses." Med ett litet "plopp" var hon borta och Snape, som hunnit ta hennes utsträckta hand i sina båda stod plötsligt där med bara luft i händerna.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Det här känns jättedumt. Jag lade nämligen upp allt inklusive detta kapitel på TSRFC:s gamla forum, men nu är det borta. Dessutom blev jag tvungen att radera ALLT på mitt USB-minne, och jag trodde att jag hade hela Abbe-berättelsen på hårdskivan, men dessvärre... Detta kapitel fanns bara kvar i en halvfärdig form och därför har jag nu blivit tvungen att skriva om slutet och det gillar jag inte. Men men, vad kan man väl åt det? 

För övrigt kan jag tala om att jag vet vad som händer efter detta kapitel, och jag har påbörjat en massa olika varianter; korta epiloger, men jag har också lekt med tanken på en helt skild berättelse. Med tanke på hur jag kom igång med storyn tror jag att jag skriver en skild avslutning i någon form och i princip alltså avslutar här.

Om ni har gillat storyn, och har något snällt att säga... Det finns en liten knapp där nere till vänster, prova med att trycka på den... :)


End file.
